


Стюардессу мы закапывали трижды

by alameli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Самолёт потерпел крушение на маленьком острове, и все погибшие превратились в зомби, один из которых ведёт себя странно.





	

Стюардессу мы закапывали трижды.

Остальные зомби, когда их закопали, вели себя под землей тихо и не пытались вылезти. Но стюардесса… Джейн вроде бы ее звали. Никто из пассажиров не запомнил, а все члены экипажа погибли, ну то есть не погибли, а не до конца умерли.

Наш самолет рухнул на какой-то островок в Тихом океане десять дней назад. Из почти двухсот пассажиров выжили двадцать восемь… теперь уже двенадцать. Четверо умерли от ранений, трое где-то потерялись, наверное, их съели, как и остальных восьмерых.

Трупы начали оживать не сразу. Первую ночь мы провели возле обломков самолета, рассчитывая на появление спасателей. На вторую — собрали среди обломков всё, что могло пригодиться, и ушли метров на двести, устроившись на берегу. Ветер дул в противоположную сторону, так что запах сюда не доносился. А утром пришли зомби.

Нам повезло, что большая часть погибших сильно пострадали при падении самолета, так что двигались они с трудом. Когда одно из таких покалеченных тел выползло из кустов и поволоклось в нашу сторону, трое идиотов бросились к нему, решив, что это раненый. «Раненый» укусил первого из них прямо в лицо (тот низко наклонился что-то сказать, может, они были знакомы при жизни), второго — за ногу, третьему оттяпал палец на руке, когда тот попытался помочь воющему от боли первому.

Когда из-за деревьев появились остальные, кто с обожженными лицами, кто с вывихнутыми конечностями, кто вообще без руки или ноги, а у одного, кажется, не было половины головы, мы бросились бежать.

Так и бегали следующие три дня, то в один конец острова, то в другой. Остров был километров двенадцать в длину и около пяти в ширину, от зомби удавалось оторваться от силы на час-другой. Мы по очереди дежурили, а остальные отдыхали, приносили воду или добывали пищу. Последнее — не особо успешно. Пожалуй, в эти дни зомби питались чаще, чем мы.

Мы попытались, конечно, поговорить с ними, умоляли, плакали. Пытались и убить. Если б еще в самолет разрешали проносить что-то опаснее ручки… Одного мы долго били палками с привязанными к ним железными кусками обшивки самолета, но он всё равно полз к нам на остатках конечностей, жадно причмокивая языком.

Устали все почти до изнеможения. Кто-то потерялся в лесу, кто-то добровольно отстал, потому что сил убегать уже не было.

А потом мы увидели их, мирно лежащих в овраге. По дороге с одной стороны острова на другую приходилось пересекать овраг, мы его обходили сбоку, склоны там были крутые. А эти, видимо, не сообразили и попадали вниз. Их чуть присыпало камнями и песчаной почвой, и они лежали там, в том же положении, в каком упали, гротескно изогнутыми фигурами.

Билл, кажется, предложил попробовать выкопать ямы, чем черт не шутит, вдруг их это успокаивает. Билл был активный малый, это ему откусил кончик пальца тот «раненый» первый зомби на берегу, но Билл не унывал.

Мы выкопали три ямы, спрятались на деревьях, и когда основная группа отправилась на другой конец острова, а зомби потащились за ней, отвлекли нескольких, ползших последними. Столкнули в ямы, быстро набросали сверху земли и отбежали. Они лежали там и не шевелились.

Так, по несколько штук, мы закопали их всех, и уже чувствовали себя хозяевами положения, даже отпили за наш успех по глотку вина из маленьких бутылочек, не пострадавших при катастрофе. Когда откопалась эта Джейн. Стюардесса.

Мы скрутили ее и оттащили обратно к яме, сбросили вниз и присыпали землей. Несколько часов ничего не происходило, а потом земля зашевелилась, и Джейн снова попыталась выбраться наружу. Мы выкопали яму поглубже. У нее ушли почти сутки, но она снова выбралась, и сейчас медленно шла к нам, подволакивая поломанную ногу.

— Может, расчленим и закопаем по кускам? — предложил Билл.

— Чем расчленим? У нас даже ножа приличного нет.

Пока мы вяло перебрасывались вариантами — подвесить ее на дерево, заблокировать в уцелевшем корпусе самолета — Джейн подошла ближе и вдруг остановилась метрах в десяти от нас. Взмахнула руками, что-то показывая. Невнятно забормотала.

— Чего-чего? — удивленно спросил Билл, прислушиваясь. Мы поколебались, но подошли ближе.

— Увашаемые пассаширы, — шепеляво бормотала Джейн, — прослушайте информацию о правилах поведения во время шомби-апокалипсиса…


End file.
